


A Daydream Away

by arey0unasty



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Mark's insomnia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Mark gets woken up in the middle of the night, but not because of the usual reasons





	A Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah I don't own anyone and this isn't real, I mean no disrespect.
> 
> Title - All Time Low

It was the sound of moaning that woke Mark up.

Mark huffed as he rolled over. He wasn’t overly thrilled about being woken up at two in the morning, but he knew he would’ve been up in a couple hours anyway. 

He barely stifled a laugh as he turned to look at the source of the moans. 

Matt was a sight to be seen. He was rolled over on his side, one leg poking out of the sheets, grinding against the blankets that had collected around his waist. 

Moans tumbled out of the younger man’s mouth, and Mark could just barely make out pieces of filthy sentences that he was no doubt saying to Mark in his dream.

The fact that Matt was relatively quiet during a wet dream, but couldn’t keep quiet during actual sex to save his life, was fucking hilarious to Mark. He’d definitely be teasing Matt about that later.

With a smirk, Mark rolled on his side and pulled Matt close to him. His dick met Matt’s through the fabric and he couldn’t help but let out a moan of his own. Mark let Matt rut against him, thoroughly enjoying the soft whimpers and whines that came from the other man. When Mark felt that Matt was close, he pulled away, earning a whine. Mark briefly grabbed his own dick, trying to ease some of the pressure he was feeling.

As much as he teased Matt about not taking too much to get him worked up, he knew he couldn’t talk. They were both hoes when it came down to it. 

Mark shook him awake, smiling at Matt as soon as he opened his eyes. His smile grew as he watched Matt blink, trying to adjust to the darkness. “Hey sweetheart.” 

“Please, Marky.” Matt’s voice was husky from sleep and it drove Mark wild. He couldn’t deny Matt anything, especially not when he was sleepy eyed and wanting in front of him.

Mark made quick work of removing his shirt before attaching himself to Matt’s neck, sucking at the intersection of his arrow tattoo while pushing his hips against Matt’s, both of them moaning at the friction. 

It wasn’t long before Matt was a whimpering mess. He gripped Mark’s wrists, trying to keep him close, not wanting the friction to end. 

“Tell me what you want, babe.” Mark said, smirking at his boyfriend. He loved it when Matt got this worked up. It was so _hot_ when all he could do was whine at Mark’s actions and beg for more. 

“God, fuck me, _please._ " Matt cried, drawing a moan from Mark, who just removed Matt’s underwear, tossing them over the edge of the bed before pulling his own off. He grabbed the lube that they left on their nightstand earlier and slicked up two fingers, quickly working on stretching Matt out. He leaned down and sucked the tip of Matt’s dick into his mouth, making Matt squirm and sigh in pleasure. 

Once Matt was ready, Mark moved them so they were on their sides, with Mark’s chest pressed flush to Matt’s back. Matt raised his leg to allow better access. He slicked up his cock and pressed the tip against Matt’s entrance, causing Matt to gasp and push back against him. Mark placed his hands on Matt’s sides, just below his ribcage.

“Please, Marky, I need you.” Matt begged. Mark softly moaned against Matt’s shoulder, sliding into him. Both men moaned when Mark bottomed out, buried deep inside Matt. 

Knowing neither of them would last long, Mark started thrusting slowly, finding and hitting Matt’s prostate right away. He sucked at various spots on Matt’s neck, adding more bruises to the collection that Mark had left there earlier. Whimpers and groans filled the room, both of them quickly coming undone from the sensations. 

Matt reached down and started jerking himself off. He clenched around Mark, smirking at the guttural moan the man made. Mark responded by scratching up Matt’s side.

The sounds Matt was making had Mark seeing stars. He sped up his thrusts, wanting to hear more of those wonderful noises.

Mark moved a hand from Matt’s side and grabbed one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingers, earning a whine. “Come for me, baby.” 

A couple thrusts to the prostate had Matt shuddering, releasing his load all over his hand and the sheets with a loud cry. 

“Shit, Matt, I’m-” Mark cut himself off with a grunt, spilling into Matt. Matt let out a soft moan at the feeling.

Mark pulled out after a couple minutes. Matt whined at the loss, not quite wanting the full feeling to end. Come flowed down Matt’s thigh and onto the sheets.

“Hey, pretty boy. I’m gonna go get a washcloth, is that okay?” Mark asked, pressing a kiss to Matt’s jaw. Matt just nodded, feeling himself drifting off to sleep. The warmth behind him disappeared and reappeared a few moment later, and the stickiness on his thighs was wiped away. 

Mark nudged Matt, forcing him to stand up. Matt tried his best to glare at him in his sleepy state as Mark changed the sheets. “Don’t give me that, you’re the reason I have to change them.” 

Matt shrugged. He was too tired to counter his argument. 

“So,” Mark started, after he had finished replacing all of the blankets. He sat down and patted the bed beside him. Matt quickly laid down and let Mark pull him into an embrace. He rested his head on Mark’s chest, over his heart. “You still have wet dreams?” He teased.

“Oh, fuck off, Hoppus.” Matt said, though there was no real heat behind the words. Mark laughed and pressed a kiss to Matt’s nose, earning a giggle. 

“Love you too, Skiba.” Mark said, smiling down at Matt. He carded his fingers through Matt’s hair, causing him to hum contently. 

“Seriously though, what was going down in this dream of yours?” A soft snore told him that Matt had fallen asleep. Mark kissed his forehead, quickly following Matt into a blissful slumber. 

Just before he knocked out, he briefly wondered if late night orgasms were the cure to his insomnia. Mark figured he’d find out later. 

He would definitely find out all of the juicy details of Matt’s dream in the morning.


End file.
